


Hawk-Eye ball, a watch and (no) socks (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: 1) Hawk-Eye balls come when Roger challenged in the Basel final.2) Domi wears his watch on his right wrist, on the other hand, Sascha wears shoes without his socks for some reason on the official ATP Finals launch.





	Hawk-Eye ball, a watch and (no) socks (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Balloons are from right to left.  
> Basel one is from <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZHycnLbgJc>.  
> ATP Finals one is from <https://www.atpworldtour.com/en/photos/nitto-atp-finals-2018>.  
> "Hawk-Eye ball" idea is given by another SNS user. Thank you:)
> 
> All pictures are embeded from [my deviantArt page](http://32929wt.deviantart.com/).  
> 

Thank you for watching.


End file.
